lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Incarnak vs Rushiers
Turn 1: Petra * Special Summons "Incarnak - Agido" as she controls no monsters ( 4/'1500'/1300). * Uses the effect of "Agido", searching "Incarnak - Kelbek" from her Deck to her hand. * Special Summons "Kelbek", as she controls an "Incarnak" monster ( 4/'1500'/1800). * Uses the effect of "Kelbek", giving "Agido" a 500 ATK boost (1500 > 2000/1300) * Activates "Incarnak Shrine of the Tomb Protectors", giving "Agido" and "Kelbek" a boost of 500 points (Agido: 2000 > 2500/1300 > 1800) (Kelbek: 1500 > 2000/1800 > 2300). * Normal Summons "Incarnak - Keldo" ( 4/1200 > 1700/1600 > 2100). * Uses the effect of "Keldo", Special Summoning "Incarnak - Mudora" from her hand ( 4/1500 > 2000/1800 > 2300). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Vibrator * Draws. * Reveals 3 "Rushier Gear" monsters from his hand ("Rushier Gear - Ferrari", "Rushier Gear - McLaren" and "Rushier Gear - Hesketh") to Special Summon "Rushier Pilot - Lauda" from his hand ( 7/'2800'/2000). * Equips "Ferrari", "McLaren" and "Hesketh" to "Lauda" by their own effects. * Since he controls a Spellcaster-Type "Rushier" monster, he Special Summons "Avatar Knight - Rushier Gear - Shadow" from his hand by its effect ( 0/'0'/0). * Uses the effect of "Shadow", equipping to "Lauda". * Its first effect gives "Lauda" a 300 ATK boost for each "Rushier Gear" card equipped to it. "Lauda" is equipped with 4 "Rushier Gear" Equip Cards (Lauda: 2800 > 4000/2000). * Sends the "Ferrari" that was equipped to "Lauda" to the Graveyard (Lauda: 4000 > 3700/2000) to activate "Lauda"'s effect to target and banish one of Petra's monsters she controls or in her Graveyard. He can only target "Kelbek", due to its effect. (NOTE that "Ferrari"'s effect to search a "Rushier" card from Vibrator's deck to his hand if sent from the Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard cannot be activated, due to "Incarnak Shrine of the Tomb Protectors"'s effect. * Petra activates her Set " ", using "Keldo", "Mudora" and "Agido" to Xyz Summon "Karmatic Knight - Incarnak Guardian - Serket" ( 4/'2500'/2000) * Due to the effect of "Incarnak Shrine of the Tomb Protectors", it gains 500 ATK and DEF (Serket: 2500 > 3000/2000 > 2500). * "Serket" gains 200 ATK and DEF for each "Incarnak" card attached to it as an Xyz Material. She had 3 (Serket: 3000 > 3600/2500 > 3100). * "Lauda" attacks "Serket", but Petra tries to use the effect of "Serket" (negating "Lauda"'s effects, then its ATK becomes halved), but it cannot be done due to "Shadow"'s second effect. * Due to the effect of "Hesketh", "Lauda" gains ATK equal to half the ATK of Petra's battling "Serket" in this Damage Step (Lauda: 3700 > 5500/2000) (Petra: 4000 > 2100). * Since "Serket" was destroyed, she uses the effect of "Serket", Special Summoning "Mudora" and "Keldo", both in Defense Position. ** They gain 500 ATK and DEF due to "Incarnak Shrine of the Tomb Protectors"'s effect (Mudora: 1500 > 2000/1800 > 2300) (Keldo: 1200 > 1700/1600 > 2100). * Vibrator uses the effect of "McLaren", inflicting damage to Petra equal to the destroyed monster's ATK if the equipped monster destroys it. Its ATK was 2500 (Petra: 2100 > 0). Vibrator wins. Category:Blog posts